


Odd Voltron AU

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Week, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Lance after finding out he was Prince Lance of Altea was sent off by Allura on a mission to free everyone in the universe.Years later when the team goes on a break they find Lance, on his last solar system. What they find out is strange and does things change with Lance when they all reunite?





	Odd Voltron AU

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote grammar will suck cause I just typed and didn't want to edit 20 something pages cause I can't type  
> Check out my Insta and Tumblr  
> Same user as this one

Lance has been technically been the second most important living bean in the universe since the war has been over and of course, things went back to before where the Galra and Alteans were packed together since Lotor was the leader and he made a deal with Voltron so Allura was happy to have him along. Lance had been sent off by Allura years ago to free every planet that the Galra has taken over. The others worried he’d never return. Allura sat in the control room where she wanted to get away from the everything the Paladins wanted to go she smiled as she told them to pack some things because they’d be gone for a while. The others got their stuff as Coran would also be there it was like the whole gang would be back. Shiro and Keith sometime over the years found out they were “brothers” ((not really well kinda IDK)) and they joined the BOM so they weren’t around as much. Shiro came back after him and Allura admitted their crush to each other. Matt and Pidge and Hunk all were the normal crew and they always took trips to the balmera because Hunk loved his Shay. Keith returned back to the castle because of the last mission he figured out that the blade was fine without him and returned to the castle to figure out Lance was still gone and that he was going to be a best man. Of course, he missed Lance everyone did but maybe he missed him more than everyone else.  
They headed off into space Allura would still have alerts and everything her and Lotor we basically lost long friends and she told him he would be in charge he gave a smile and nodded. Allura told him to inform her of anything and they all just chilled in space for a while. Everyone was called by Allura when they got a signal from the blue lion. The landed on the plant as they heard happy conversations going on. The looked through a bush to find Lance as he smiled to a family which seemed to be like alteans without marking but rather different colors. His features have matured and he’s grown and look magnificent as he seemed like he’s been King for forever although he did have his hood up. He smiled as he picked up the tiny boy and hugged him their parents shook his hand as he told them he must go. The grouped viewed Lance for a while more after they returned to the castle and headed off into space. They zoomed up on his to see him pull up a list they looked at his list of planets he had 1 more solar systewent wide-eyed as Allura spoke,” He’s doing it! Lance really did that!”  
She jumped with joy as she shook Shiro’s arm, the room was filled with smiles and they watched Lance fly off to his last solar system, they followed far enough away to know he wouldn’t detect them. Lance landed as he was surrounded by Galra the other viewed.  
“Don’t make this difficult-“  
A Galra shot at him as he held out a hand and shielded the shot back at the Galra, another one shot but this time he jumped up over the blast and kicked the gun out of the Galra’s hand. The others dropped their guns and Lance smiled and nodded,” good now the war has ended and you no longer own anything to do with this planet.”  
They watched as Lance stood there and sighed as he shook his head and leaned back slightly and breathed out as he straightens his posture. He checked off the planet as no one lived there and watched the Galra go off to the new Galra planet which Lance informed them where it was what I’m guessing who the chief controlling the area shook Lance's hand with a smile as we picked up,” Thank you, hated the dumb war.”  
Lance laughed looking like a goddess and they all watched as Lance got in blue and headed off to the next.  
The others looked at each other,” is this what he’s been doing for the past years.”  
Allura nods slowly,” Yes I sent him on it because I knew he’d do it with incredible speed,” The Paladins watched as she and Coran exchanged a look.  
They all took a break as Lance went from planet to planet and the looked back over as they saw lasers were being sent off and the went to see what it was, their hearts dropped but looked to find Lance like always being a boss and they were shocked to find him with a bow which they saw he was somewhat better with it.  
Keith’s mind was going haywire at the moment and his Galra heart felt like it was going to burst as he took down the last robot,” PUT THE CANON DOWN OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR WHOLE FUCKING BASE!!!”  
They put down their canons as the chief came down and Lance spoke to the people behind him,” Stay back.”  
The chief got close and held Lances chin in his hand,” Oh prince Lance-“  
Keith practically choked,” Prince?”  
Lance slapped his hand and smiled,” The war has ended you must leave and head to HDKSOSJRBD((idk I don’t have a good name)) .”  
The chief slightly gasped,” Wait you aren’t joking?”  
Lance shook his head,” No I am not King Lotor has taken command of the galra since the war ended.”  
The chief smiled and silently cheered as Lance laughed,” Go and head over there Synic.”  
He laughed as he headed off, Lance turned to the bushes,” Okay they can’t hurt you.”  
Another race which looked like angels no lie smiled as he grabbed Lance and smiled,” Thank you so much!”  
Lance wrapped them in a warm hug then smiled as a young child ran up,” PRICE LANCE!”  
Lance smiled,” Symphony!”  
She jumped onto him as he caught her and spun her in circles,” HOWS MY FAVORITE LITTLE PRINCESS!”  
She smiled widely,” I Doing wonderful Lance my mama having a baby’s!”  
Lance smiled,”babies?”  
“Yes, two baby’s!”  
Lance held her and walked to where the parents are,” So what are their names going to be?”  
Symphony bounced a little bit,” Lance and Keef!”  
Lance and Keith paused for a moment as the others look at Keith turn a little red.  
Lance smiled,” Those names are lovely for your lovely family!”  
The girl smiled,” We named them after you!”  
Lance put his free hand over his heart,” Aww really thank you!”  
He sat the girl on her father's lap and the King chuckled,” Yes indeed we did, the queen here insisted we did.”  
The queen lightly slapped his arm,” The only reason we named them that is because Symphony overheard our conversation.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow with a smile,” What exactly was this conversation.”  
The queen turned to face Lance with a smirk,” You and that Keith need to get together!”  
Everyone just watched grabbing a bowl of space popcorn.  
Lance slightly frowned,” I’ve been gone for years now everyone forgot me by now.”  
He queen smiled,” Lance my dear you could never be forgotten after the other planets told us you have taken a beating which I must say you are brave…”  
Lance smiled as the others noticed several scared deep lights but a great chunk,” Don’t mention it anyways, Wait you want me and Keith to be together?”  
The king smiled,” Yeah she always said you guys are like lovers because he’s Galra and you are Altean.”  
Lance chuckle flattered,” I don’t think anyone knows that I’m Altean well since I last saw them”  
Everyone turned to Allura the rumor has been going around she sighed turning to the team,”I and Coran ran a test on Lance’s hair after his ears started to sharpen. We were shocked but he was Altean and had royal blood in his veins… Coran tells them the rest….”  
I knew he was Altean the whole time… Alfor sent him to earth with blue because well I knew Lance would bring back Voltron, I brainwashed him and his family so he had no memory of living on the castle… we wanted the war to end before be brought the news to him because it would have a chance of affecting you all. We did tell the universe he was Altean and the prince of Altea. Yet I guess word never reached the BOM or you three Coran pointed to Pidge Matt and Hunk… Allura sent him off to free the universe after she thought he could take initiative as Prince technically protector of the universe now.”  
They all sat down and went back to watching Lance taking in the information.  
Their conversation continued as Lance smiled,” Well I have 1 more planet left since there were only 7 planets.”  
She smiled,” Visit soon I want the twins to meet you.”  
The king placed a hand on Lance's shoulder,” I think you are going to be their godfather.”  
Lance covered his mouth bouncing with excitement,” Really!”  
The king hugged Lance as the Altean man himself leaps into his arms laughing,” Thank you so much!!!”  
Symphony tugged in Lance’s jacket,” I want you to have something…”  
Lance smiled and kneeled down,” What is it?”  
She took his hand and placed a ring in his hand,” Lance marry me!”  
Laughter filled the room and Lance looked at the parents who laughed knowing it was a joke Lance great with kids held his finger out,” Yes I Lance will marry you Symphony!”  
Symphony smiled and placed the ring on his finger. Meanwhile, in the castle, everyone was crying because of how cute it was. Symphony smiled and Lance gave her a squeeze before turning to her parents,” It was lovely talking to you again.”  
They nodded and both hugged Lance who hugged back and smiled,” I wish you luck on Keith and Lance.”  
She smiled and rubbed her stomach,” Thank you I hope it all goes well.”  
Lance headed to the last planet and landed with a smile due to the Galra being weak already because the kingdom has fought back they all surrounded Lance as he approached the village saying the war was over and he was going to make the Galra go away, the planet was in wonderful shape as they stood behind Lance as he approached the close to dead leader,” the war is over you can go to GANDBSHIZU((still don’t have a name)).”  
The leader smiled,” Thank god I hated having to fight these innocent people.”  
The king of the kingdom walked up to the head Galra and shook hands,” Truce? Truce.”  
Lance smiled as the king turned to Lance and shook his hand,” Thank you so much Prince Lance, we can rebuild our civilization and get rid of that Galra junk.”  
Lance smiled as he turned to the queen and shook her hand,” Glad to be a help.”  
Lance kept getting praised and smiled while saying thank you to everyone and a went out of his way to give a crying kid a smile by telling the kid a joke. Lance then took the kid to their parents and they thanked him he said your welcome as he turned back to the queen,” Lance my dear take this she handed him a string he held his arm out as she tied it,” For good luck.”  
Lance smiled and nodded saying goodbye but gasped as he got an alert that a war broke out on a plant, he hopped and flew off fast in blue.  
The others followed as he slid down off of blue and watched two kings fighting and Lance waved his arms as he had a concerned face,” What happened!”  
They both looked over and lowered their heads almost ashamed, after they shot at him in fear, Lance got shot in his side but shrugged it off.  
He stood his ground with he had a resting bitch face giving them the I’m not mad just disappointed look.  
They spoke in unison pointing to the direction of their kingdom,” He wants this!”  
Lance sighed as he looked over,” Why not just do this?”  
Lance motioned his hands as if he pushed the two together the paused,” oh… we never thought of that….”  
Lance sighed and nodded,” Is it good here?” The two shook hands and turned to Lance,” Yes thanks for the help again price Lance.”  
Lance headed over to the queens and thanked them for sending the alarm the exchanged hugs and handshakes and he let wondering space tapping his foot,” Song song what was that song I sang?”  
Lance shot up when he detected the Altean ship and he panicked thinking what the fuck?  
Allura went into a closet and called Lance, Lance picked up in a millisecond,” ALLURA I DID IT!!!”  
She took a deep breath,” Brother come home I missed you so much.”  
Lance smiled as he flew onto the castle getting deja vu he heard approaching footsteps and the second he saw Allura he ran to her quickly they slammed into one another the breath knocked right out from one another as they both started to cry.  
“Lance… oh, my quick it’s really you Lance….”  
Lance held her tighter as he heard more footsteps approaching,” Yes sister it’s really me…”  
They laid there holding each other shaking with joy,” I missed you so much…”  
Lance smiled,” Good to know you remembered.”  
Allura chuckled as she stood up with Lance they just looked at each other for a while.  
Allura didn’t change although she did look older in a good way. Lance damn he changed a lot, he now had white hair including eyebrows and eyelashes, he had light scars covering his face one covering the whole left side of his head which he now has an undercut, he has light sky blue Altean markings and had grown, which his ears are also pointy. They all noticed he had on two different shoes Pidge pointed as she raised an eyebrow holding back her urge to freak out,” What’s up with the two different shoes?”  
Lance slightly frowned,” It’s not a shoe…”  
Matt looked as his eyes widened,”It's a prosthetic…”  
Lance nodded and lifted up his pants leg to show a prosthetic leg,” Yeah… been a crazy couple of years.”  
Hunk almost pushed everyone 17 feet away as he quickly made his way to Lance,” LANCE BUDDY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!”  
The others quickly joined the hug as Lance looked to see Keith also in the hug with a smile, he instantly relaxed as they stood there in that hug for a while. Lance looked over at Coran and Coran opened his arms,” Come here, my boy!”  
Lance smiled and ran into Coran’s arms,” Missed you crazy man!”  
Coran looked at Lance,” Wasn’t the same here without you kiddo.” He ruffled Lance's hair as Lance laughed joy spreading across his face.  
Lance then looked at Pidge she was still small as ever and he smiled at her as she leaped onto him like a frog and held onto him,” LOVERBOY LANCE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!”  
Lance looked at her and he then carried her,” Missed you too gremlin!”  
She pushed off and chuckled after one last squeeze. Shiro looked over at Lance as he smiled,” Lance.”  
Lance grinned widely,” Takashi!”  
Shiro and Lance laughed as they hugged,” Missed you!”  
They spoke at the same time which made them laugh even harder and Shiro snorted causing Allura to laugh and her laugh gets everyone to laugh and as the laughs died down Lance turned to Keith who smiled as he raised an eyebrow. Lance started to run to Keith Keith’s eyes widened so he opened his arms Lance jumped into Keith’s arms which Keith caught Lance,” Well well Sharpshooter.”  
Lance smirked and raised an eyebrow,” Yes samurai?”  
Keith smiled and laughed as Lance did too when the moved into a hug,” Missed you, Lance.”  
Lance smiled and looked at Keith,” Missed you too Keith…”  
The fell out of their beautiful hug and faced the others,” So why were you all in space and specifically why where I am?”  
Matt nudged Shiro,” Taking a break.”  
Allura smiled as she took Lance to the lounge,” We have a lot to catch up on!”  
Lance sat down and smiled as the others filled in,” First Keith and Shiro are brothers well kinda I don’t know how it works, second I and Shiro are getting married, third we are all back at the castle again, forth the whole universe knows you are Altean except Earth-“  
Lance interrupted,” We should prank Earth-“  
The room was filled with the word yes as Allura jumped shocked. Lance smiled and turned to Coran who just nodded and headed to the control room. Lance stood and transformed back into his human form. The others looked at each other mouthing what the fuck. Lance hummed as he changed into a ripped shirt and grabbed a ripped shirt out for everyone,” Okay let’s go!”  
They all put it on wondering why he had these he turned,” these are my shirts that I was wearing when I was on a planet and had to fight but took damage…” he put him on and they looked at his scared body quite shocked wondering how he survived. He took a pod and told them all to get on Coran and Allura stayed in case something happened. Allura flew down blue and hid it telling Lance where it was and used her pink suit to fly back up to the castle. Lance crashed the pod to where it wouldn’t harm anyone and it was outside the garrison, vehicles already surrounded the ship as they all giggled to each other. The door opened to show an older commander Iverson as he gasped,” THE MISSING CADETS!”  
They all hopped up and brushed off their clothes not ready to deal with his annoying mouth they lined up the line from left to right was Shiro Matt Hunk Lance Keith and Pidge.  
I spoke,” Guys I think this was a bad idea.  
Thy groaned out,” Agreed-“  
Iverson cut in,” Someone explains-“  
Shiro spoke,” Like I said the first time-“  
Keith cut in,” We were in a universal war fighting to save his Sorry excuse of a planet.”  
Iverson went wide eyed as we all agreed as I spoke,” The blue lion you saw flying was the weapon Well a part there were 4 others that make a giant robot which is the most powerful weapon in the universe.”  
Iverson rolled his eyes,” Then where is it?”  
Lance smirked as workers at the garrison gathered around,” Guys!”  
Shiro glared,” Show him, Lance.”  
Lance closed his eyes,” Come here blue please.”  
He opened his eyes as blue was there in less than 1 second and pointed,” Here’s blue.”  
Iverson went wide-eyed and everyone’s jaw dropped, the space crew rested their arms upon one another’s shoulder,” Believe us now?” Pidge said as she went and crossed her arms.  
They nodded and tilted their head,” Why’d you come here?”  
They all shrugged,” Ummm we all got bored?”  
Lance smiled and turned to the others,” how about I take you all home?”  
They all smiled,” please.”  
Shiro paused and gave a soft smile,” Can you also take me back to Allura?”  
Lance nodded,” you guys sit tight I’m taking Shiro back!”  
They nodded as blue opened up and Lance quickly took Shiro to Allura the love of his life. Lance heard footsteps as soon as we got off the lion she smiled and raced to Shiro,” Shiro! Where are the others?”  
Lance smiled,”They're waiting for me so I’ll see you later lovebugs!”  
Lance transformed to his Altean form for a moment since he was used to it being in his human form feels odd after a while, he got back to the garrison with a couple seconds and turned back into his human form,” Okay Guys get on!”  
They all ran in and Lance smiled warmly as I turned back into my Altean form,” Okay let’s go where first?”  
Pidge and Matt smiled so Lance smiled,” Okay Pidge and Matt first!”  
I flew to their house with a second or two, they ran knocked on the door and Lance Keith and Hunk watched as Colleen covered her mouth and pulled them into a hug tightly and sobbed. Lance smiled warmly knowing they’d contact the castle when they were to come back. Lance turned to Hunk,” Bud where do you want to go first?”  
Hunk smiled,” Family then you can take me to Shay!”  
Lance chuckled as he flew off to Hawaii where his parents moved after Hunk went to the Garrison and dropped him off at the house and got out of blue with him since they were his 3rd family, his mom opened the door and she covered her mouth,” MARK GET OUT HERE!”  
Mark ran out and his jaw dropped when he saw them he pulled the both of them into a tight hug,” BOYS OH MY BOYS ARE ALIVE!!!”  
Hunk looked at Lance and mouthed thank you, Lance nodded and smiled,” Sorry I can really stay I have to take my friend somewhere…”  
They nodded as Mark hugged Lance and Martha his mother kissed his head,” Visit soon!”  
Hunk smiles,” Lance pick me up in a couple!”  
Lance smiled,” how about 5 hours?”  
Hunk grins and nods,” Sounds good bro!”  
Lance races back into his lion and turned into his Altean side Keith tilts his head and Lance let's out a chuckle,” Can you do it?”  
Keith raises an eyebrow,” Can I do what?”  
Lance chuckles,” You know turn into your Galra side?”  
Keith chuckles,” No and I’m not sure I want to?”  
Lance smiled,” I can probably do it.”  
Keith paused,” Really? Do you want to?”  
Lance smiled and shrugs,” Sure I have time to waste.”  
Keith shrugs,” Fine go ahead.”  
Lance walks over to Keith and slowly closes his eyes while placing his hands gently on the sides of Keith’s face,” Okay…”  
Lance slightly glowed as he transformed Keith into his Galra side. Lance opened his eyes as they were white and as they went back to their beautiful blue he slightly blushed,” Woahhhhh…”  
Keith had gotten the same height as Lance and his hair was purple his skin was purple he had adorable dark purple fluffy ears, his eyes were yellow and you could see his dark-colored eyes sightly, he had slightly pointy teeth the and he was slightly fluffy. Lance smiled widely with joy,” YOU LOOK GREAT!”  
Keith frowns,” You are joking right?”  
Lance pulls out a mirror and shows Keith,” Nope.”  
Keith slightly smiled,” I think I’m better human though.”  
Lance snickers to himself,” It doesn’t matter you look great either way.”  
Keith shrugged as Lance snapped his fingers and turned him back to his human features,” Thanks.”  
Lance smiled and turned himself back to normal,” You need to meet my family!”  
Keith tilted his head with a slight smile,” This is going to be interesting-“  
Lance lightly pushes Keith,” Don’t worry it’s only my parents since I’m the youngest and I’m now an adult that means so are my siblings so they are all in another home-“  
Lance stood up almost throwing himself off the lion,” FUCK ITS MY BIRTHDAY!”  
He threw himself through the open door to see the whole family surrounding a picture of him about to light a candle his mother screamed as she blew out the match and threw herself into Lance’s arms Lance’s Dad did the same,” LANCE- oh my god Lance….”  
The whole family which the amount of nieces and nephews has doubled all ran over onto the pile and his siblings joined in. Keith watched in the doorway with a smile his mother looked up at Keith and held out a hand Keith went to shake it rather she tugged him down and he fell right into the pile and smiled at Lance who clung to him quickly,” Nice of you to join me.”  
Keith gave Lance a look that made the both of them burst into laughter, the family all sat up and formed a somewhat raindrop looking circle Keith and Lance were at the point.  
Lance looked at Keith and nodded,” Okay so what happened is me and Keith along with 3 other people found a giant robot lion and it took us to a castle which 2 aliens lived in and there were 4 others which each of us had 1 to control and make Voltron which is a giant robot them there was a war which we won and for the recent couple of years I’ve been going around freeing every planet in the universe-“  
Lance turned his head to Keith,” So what did you all do while I was gone?”  
Keith smiled,” We were honestly just waiting for you to come back.”  
Lance nodded and breathed with a smile,” Sooo since I can only be here for 4 hours what do we do?”  
Lance’s Mom smiled,” Well we can get to know your boyfriend-“  
Keith waved his hands,” No I’m not his boyfriend-“  
Lance looked at his mom with fearful eyes waving quickly,” But aren’t you Keith Kogane?”  
Keith looked at Lance who quickly stopped waving,” Yeah I am but how do you know me?”  
Lance’s sister smiled and Lance groaned,” YOU KNOW WHAT! Just fill me in on what I’ve missed.”  
Lance’s Mom smiled,” Well as you can see your siblings had more kids-“  
Lance thought for a second can’t I brainwash people so I can make it as if the kids already knew me! I tapped his finger on the number of kids he was brainwashing and smiled when 6 kids ran up to him and giggled,” Uncle Lance!”  
All the parents laughed until the oldest sibling spoke,” Yeah that’s him!”  
Lance smiled as the kids clung to him lovingly and Lance being the best uncle got them all to sleep for nap time within 2 minutes.  
Lance’s Mom raised an eyebrow,” See you can still handle kids!”  
Lance nodded,” Yeah, always have been.”  
His dad smiled,” Yes you are and that’s a godsend.”  
Lance laughed causing Keith to laugh then they thought about Allura’s laugh causing Lance to snort which may the whole family burst into laughter.  
They all looked at Lance with how much he has grown,” You've gotten bigger.”  
Keith looked at Lance and smiled because he himself noticed.  
They all caught up and explained a lot of everything and then Lance stood up with Keith telling them he had to go, which of course the goodbyes happened and Keith also got goodbyes since he was now a member of the family they knew they were going to come back every year no matter what but Lance was now soon to be very busy. They walked out and Keith laughed,” Well your family is great!”  
Lance smiled and nodded getting into blue turning into his Altean form,” Their amazing.”  
Keith sat down as Lance picked up Hunk, Hunk got on recharged and ready to see Shay. Lance flew there on the way smiled,” So Hunk how does Martha and Mark like Hawaii?”  
He smiled,” Lance dude you won’t believe it but they have heard about Voltron…”  
I set blue on autopilot as I faced him,” How…”  
He tapped his foot as he spoke,” Turns out there is a legend about Voltron on Earth, and if the rest of the world found out WE ALL COULD BE FAMOUS!!!”  
Keith walked over,” Woah Woah Woah what about us being famous?”  
Lance faced Keith,” Hunk said since there are urban legends of Voltron on earth and we control Voltron we could become famous.”  
Keith chuckled,” Sounds fun-“  
Hunks eyes sparkled,” We can clear out an Olympic yard and yah know to get people to come and yeah!”  
Hunk Lance and Keith broke out into laughter,” As if!”  
Lance smiled as his blue Altean earring lit up with a message from Pidge that she’d like to return in an hour or so. He went back and flew Hunk to the balmera and flew back to Earth quickly which since he’s been across the solar system he must say he knows his planets. They reached earth and picked up Pidge and Matt. He took them to the castle and flew back to the balmera, where he and Keith were greeted by Shay with a light hug and Rax quickly picked up Lance,” Prince Lance my bud!” He picked Keith up also.  
Lance and Keith sat on both of Rax’s shoulders as Shay smiled,” Lance and Keith I’m so glad we meet again!”  
Lance hops down and stands next to Hunk,” It was good seeing you too!”  
Keith stood next to Lance and Shay smiled,” I think you all should get some rest!”  
They all chuckled and nodded,” Thanks, Shay we’ll visit soon!”  
They got in blue and Lance took off to the castle, yawning deeply because he would go weeks without sleep and this time it’s been almost a month so Lance yawns deeply.  
Hunk Looks over at Lance softly,” Lance, are you okay?”  
Lance waved him off,” Yeah I’m fine, just haven’t slept in a good while.”  
Keith walked over,” How long is a good while?”  
Lance took a moment,” maybe around 30 days?”  
Hunk gasped,” Lance buddy you need sleep!”  
The got to the castle and Lance wasn’t really functioning correctly so Keith swooped him up and lead him to an empty room in which was the one Lance used to sleep in strange it still smells like Lance and had some of Lances stuff still in it. Keith laid Lance down softly and turned to walk away but felt a hand grip his fingers she turned to look at a half-awake Lance,” Stay…”  
Keith sighed,” No Lance I cannot sleep with you I’ve kinda became your guard, which means I can't do it-”  
Lance laughed as he rolled onto his back not letting go,” So I am the prince I can do what I want.”  
Keith sighed knowing he wasn’t going to win this so he took off his shoes as Lance moved to the side with a sleepy smile,” I’m a cuddler so don’t be surprised…”  
Keith groaned but inside he was screaming and having a panic attack but all he siad was,” It’s good.”  
As soon as Keith laid down he faced the room and felt Lance wrap his arms around Keith and snuggled into his back. After a while keith calmed down to the feeling of Lance’s breathing on his back.”  
Lance mumbled in his sleep as Keith listened in it seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare and just a dream,” No- stop don’t” Keith felt as Lance raised his voice and his breathing increased. Keith turned and cradled Lance in his arms comforting Lance. Lance’s breathing calmed down as a smile bloomed on his face as he soft spoke,” Thanks samurai…”  
Keith paused thinking wait I am samurai right because he called me that before UNLESS while he was in space he met another person and is now calling them samurai! Keith was getting pissed off over nothing he should worry about because Lance smiled as he used one has to grip Keith’s shirt and almost breath in Keith’s scent. Which of course caused Lance to have an uncontrollable smile, he rested his head on Keith’s chest and softly whisper,” Keith.”  
Since Keith now had been open to his galra side he could hear even better and his grip slightly tightened around Lance protectively. Lance snuggled into the touch lovingly as he fell into a light sleep and moved a little bit. Keith noticed and wondered if Lance was going to wake up. Lance grubbled a little more before we woke up and looked to face a sleeping Keith. Little did he know that Keith was faking it. Lance seemed to shake is head a rest it on Keith’s chest. Keith gladly moved a little bit as Lance jolted up,” Keith you are awake?!?”  
Keith gave a somewhat smug look as he ran a hand through his deep charcoal hair.  
Lance got up still looking tired as ever,” Sorry for waking you up you can go back to sleep.”  
Keith chuckled as he sat up,” No don’t worry about it.”  
Lance stood up and looked around his room for a moment but glanced at Keith,” So did I hear something about a wedding?”  
Keith stood up leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms and legs crossed,” Yeah I think I’m Shiro’s best man and you are walking Allura down the carpet, their wedding traditions are similar to ours.”  
Lance smiled,” Yes my memory from before I was brainwashed returned I know pretty much everything I need to know about Altea.”  
Keith smiled and nodded,” Yes your HIGHNESS.”  
Lance picked up his royal headpiece off the ground and put it on,” Keith common don’t do me like that, treat me like you did before.”  
Keith laughed as he headed out,” I can when I am technically not working.”  
Lance smiled softly,” Good.”  
Lance walked down the halls with Keith walking next to him they looked like business even though they were talking about the one kid in some class would always draw dicks on Iverson’s chalkboard and never got caught.  
Allura was also up and felt Lance nearby so she got up and saw Lance, within seconds she smiled opened her arms and pulled him into a hug, Lance being Lance hugged her back and spun her in a small circle and sat her down,” I’m guessing you need me for something?”  
Allura nodded slowly as she went over Keith with a smiled,” Yes Lance mainly you but Keith you can come also.”  
Keith shrugged not having anything better to do smiled and nodded heading along with Lance and Allura to a room near the back end of the castle the paladins never seen,” What is this place?” Lance asked.  
Allura slowly faced Lance with a smiled and she pulled open the door to reveal a room full of clothes. Lance deeply gasped which almost could be called a moan and look around the room in awe. Keith was taken back by a moment but focused on what they were doing here,” Is this for wedding costumes?”  
Allura nodded quickly,” Yes it is now Lance I have the perfect idea for you.”  
Lance shrugged as Keith gave him a questioning look.  
Allura pulled out a suit,” It looked  
Keith watched as Allura pulled out a suit and Lance smiled as he put it on. It was a well fit it was a suit so it was tight sowing every curve of his body. Keith had to look away so he wouldn’t be caught staring.  
Allura smiled,” is it good?”  
Lance smiled and nodded, Allura spoke,” Good you aren’t wearing that one but it’s going to be almost like it but-“ We should cut out the details because it’s all the same but the cape is more long and Earth like and it’s more blue than green looking. Keith breathed out as Lance changed back into his other Altean clothing.  
Allura just hugged Lance tightly,” I’m just so glad your back-“  
Lance had an alarm go off as it was a message from the queen,”...I gotta go...”  
Lance smiled excitedly as he sprinted to his lion hopping in and flying off to the queen, obviously the others were spying and watched as Lance, was immediately greeted by the king as they walked they had a conversation.  
“So did you finish your mission?”  
Lance chuckled,” Yes... although I don’t think it was worth it...”  
The king sighed as he stopped and faced Lance,” We all know what happened with the... gales that have been eliminated... what they did was disgusting and you shouldn’t have been the victim.”  
Lance shook a little bit but shook his head and cleared his throat. The king placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder,” Lance, you were rapped and had no one to turn to... it’s okay to let it out.”  
Lance just crumbled to the ground with the king embracing the boy as if he were his own. The Paladins all went silent as Lance’s sobs filled the empty silence.  
The king rubbed Lance’s back,” Don’t worry they are gone and can’t hurt you...”  
Lance looked at the king,” I finished my mission with a cost. I should have known as me being prince put a target on my back.”  
The king smiled,” Lance you aren’t just a prince.”  
Lance waved his hands,” I know I know, I’m a god father... CAN I SEE THEM?!?”  
The king smiled and lead Lance to the babies, they were crying and the mother had no idea what to do explaining she tried to feed them and tried to change them and they won’t sleep. Lance took his expertise with kids and within seconds after being given them the kids went right to sleep. Lance put them in their beds as the queen needed her own rest,” Thank you Prince Lance I think your wife wants to see you.”  
Lance smiled and went over to the room where Symphony was she smiled boldly as they looked at Lance,” PRINCE LONCE!”  
Lance let Symphony tackle him and he fell to the ground,” You are getting strong!”  
She smiled,” Really I’ve been doing push-ups to get strong like you!”  
The Paladins awed as they were still spying.  
Lance picks Symphony up and sets her on the ground,” What is my wife doing?”  
Symphony giggles,” We need a divorce!”  
Lance gasps giving a fake hurt look, which made Symphony giggle more,” You and Keith need to get married!”  
Lance smiled,” Symphony, Keith doesn’t like me-“  
Symphony pointed,” But YOU DO!”  
Lance softly smiled at Symphony,” Want to know a secret?”  
Symphony looked around checking if anyone was around and spoke in a whisper,” yes.”  
Lance held out a hand and whispered,” Yeah I like Keith.”  
She jumped up and down cheering and Lance had to shush her not to wake up the babies, she apologized and hugged Lance after he explained he had to go but would be back soon to see the babies and her. Lance went to the king as the queen was now sleeping and discussed the kids and how their names were actually Keith and Lance. Lance smiled and shook hands with the king.  
The king also gave Lance another look,” How have you been doing though?”  
Lance sighed,” Still scared after you know-“  
The king cut him off as if he already heard the story,” Say no more I already know and I have your back. Godfather or not you can trust me and I can trust you.”  
Lance hugged the king and hopped into blue the Paladins flew back before Lance arrived and snuck around keeping an eye on him. Lance walked down the halls and came to a stop as he was in front of the memory room, he walked in and the others were quickly confused, the all told Keith to go in first so he did and Lance locked the doors when he saw it was Keith.  
Keith sat down next to Lance who was looking out into space looking somewhat empty.  
Keith looked at Lance slowly speaking,” Something on your mind?”  
Lance looked over and sighed,” Just overwhelmed I guess.”  
Keith smiled,” As your guard I think I can assist you if that’s the issue.”  
Lance smiled as he glanced at Keith,” Thanks....”  
Keith rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder,” Are you sure nothing else is on your mind?”  
Lance but his lip,” On my trip to free the whole universe.... I was rapped....”  
Keith’s eyes widened he already heard it but it being told to him by Lance himself kinda hit him.  
“I was shot and chained up, I was there for 3 days each second worst than the last at first it was unbearable but eventually I became numb from so much pain.”  
Keith’s eyes dropped,” Do you need to be healed or anything?”  
Lance shook his head,” No... I think I was just getting flashbacks, the citizens saved me but I was passed out from what they were doing they were in groups never less than 3....”  
Keith frowned,” You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want...”  
Lance sighed and rested against Keith,” Just glad to know I can trust you... I’m gonna tell the others just when I’m ready....”  
Keith embraced Lance as he wrapped his hand around Lance’s waist and gave his a light squeeze,” I’m sorry that you had to go through that...”  
Lance curled onto Keith’s touch,” You’ll protect me right?”  
Keith looked at Lance and hugged him,” Yes.”  
Lance smiled as he silently sobbed,” Keith it was horrible...”  
Keith held Lance a little tighter,” I promise you’ll never be treated with disrespect ever again.”  
Lance smiled as he sniffed which his face was nuzzled in Keith chest.  
Keith sighed,” So what’s it like?”  
Lance looked at Keith as he let go to focus on what Keith was saying,” What is what like?”  
Keith slightly shrugged,” Anything, you be Prince the protector of the universe, being back.”  
Lance smiled,” Being Prince is new never thought I’d be that important, being a protector of the universe amazing but slightly overwhelming, being back is wonderful I missed you guys a lot I had breakdowns as I was so homesick in 2 different ways.”  
Keith smiled,” I believe in you and it’s very nice to have you back.”  
Lance smiled,” Really? I feel like I’ve missed so much.”  
Keith shrugged with a chuckle,” Me and Shiro are related somehow, me and Shiro joined the BOM Shiro left after him and Allura confessed after I persuaded him to man up, after one mission I just kinda realized they didn’t REALLY need me so I came back and yeah Allura told me I was to be a guard so I wasn’t just laying around and getting depressed so we decided to take a break so Lotors in charge and we’re just here.”  
Lance chuckled,” Things have changed I’m guessing.”  
“Very…”  
Lance shuffled as he sat,” I’m wondering if I can use my powers to fix the room…”  
Keith looked at Lance chuckling,” Good luck-“  
Lance stood up and walked to the center and raised his arms as the room started to glow again. Lance sharply inhaled as he raised his arms till they met at the top of his head, a breasts flew through the room as Keith’s hair blowed revealing a shocked face. Lance then in one swift motion kneeled while moving his arms bringing the room back to life.  
Keith breathed out,” Woah.”  
Lance smiled as he walked up to Keith extending out an arm offering Keith a hand,” Need a hand?”  
Keith took it and Lance winked making the room into a big field,” I guess it works…”  
Keith looked at Lance and flashed a bright smile,” Lance that’s incredible.”  
Lance smiled as he blew a piece of white hair out of his face,” It’s nothing.”  
Keith laid in the field,” How is this possible it feels exactly like a field.”  
Lance looked at Keith as he crossed his arms,” Math?”  
Keith chuckled,” Lance leave the math to Pidge.”  
Lance held out his arms as he fell back into the long grass laughing the air knocked out of him,” This is the most relaxed I’ve been in a while, thanks Keith.”  
Keith crawled and looked through the grass at Lance,” It was all you.”  
They both looked at each other and they knew that if they were in a cute love film they would have kissed, but it wasn’t and Lance shot up,” Should we hide this?”  
Keith chuckled as Lance shut down the room,” Sure it will be our secret.”  
They walked out the room with an empty hall to their relief. Lance’s shoes clicked as he walked almost as if he were wearing heels. Keith looked at Lance who has matured and yet was still the fun goofy Lance.  
Hunk walked down the halls and smiled,” LANCE KEITH GET OVER HERE!”  
The two rush over Lance speaking first,” What’s up bud?”  
Hunk smiled,” Lance your favorite!”  
Lance smiled and seemed thrilled,” For he wedding?”  
Hunk nodded,” Common and Keith your helping-“  
Keith was confused,” Wait what are we doing?”  
Lance looked at Keith softly,” We pick food and try them and pick one's for the wedding.”  
Keith smiled,” Let’s go.”  
Hunk lead them all to where the choices were and Lance looked closely with great consideration which kinda shocked Hunk and Keith.  
Lance must of felt it and spoke it,” It is my sister’s wedding and she is a queen I want this to be perfect for her…”  
Hunk smiled at Lance,” That’s very sweet Lance.”  
Keith looked along with Lance and pointed to one,” What about that?”  
Lance smiled and nodded,” Sure!”  
Hunk made it as Keith and Lance continued to look and picked out 5 more. Hunk continued to cook as after Keith and Lance have agreed to three Lance stood up and grabbed another book,” Isn’t this fun?”  
Keith chuckled,” Very.”  
Lance flicked a chunk of food at Keith and Keith smirked as he threw so at Lance. Let’s say they had a mini food fight until Hunk started coming back with another dish and paused. Lance blushed as Hunk gave Lance a look. Keith noticed the two interacting and saved Lance,” So Hunk is this number 20?”  
Hunk nodded and handed it to Keith,” Yep hope you like it!”  
Keith smiled,” I bet it will be incredible like the rest.”  
Hunk sat it down and moved on to the next Lance took a big bit out of it and sat there slowly chewing it and Keith watched taking a normal sized bite himself.  
Lance swallowed and smiled,” I like this one!”  
Keith chuckled,” Agreed.”  
Lance pulled out his notebook and wrote down the 10th dish they would serve. Hunk came back with another they tested and wrote down that one two. They knew Hunk was going to work on a longer one and Lance grabbed another book and threw one to Keith and slightly danced as he read through the dishes. Keith was quickly distracted by Lance and watched the Altean boy himself dance with a smile as he looked through the pages and he did an almost air split and he balanced on one leg and slowly kept raising it till he had his legs in a straight line, he snapped his leg back standing up and looking over to Keith who acted as if he was waiting for Lance,” Yes?”  
Lance smiled and showed Keith a dish,” I think one would be good...”  
Keith looked and nodded with a kind smile,” Okay write that on Hunk's list, After those we will try them and move onto deserts.”  
Lance put on into the list and grabbed all the books and sat them back on the shelf and sat down looking at Keith,” Excited?”  
Keith looked at Lance for a moment before he himself smiled,” Why wouldn't I be.”  
Lance nodded and turned to face the room Hunk was in and sighed,” I'm kinda terrified… like it's not even my wedding but I am supposed to walk Allura down the walkway and also make sure nothing is wrong.”  
Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder,” Lance enjoy the wedding I'm supposed to be Shiro's best man and make sure nothing happens to you.”  
Lance chuckled although no relief came to him. Hunk came out with more and Lance stood up while walking over to Hunk pulling him out of the room.  
Hunk sighed as he looked at Lance,” I can tell you are holding something back buddy tell me.”  
Lance's lip quivered slightly,” I really like Keith...”  
Hunk smiled,” That's great what's the issue here?”  
Lance frowned,” It is frowned upon to have a romance between a galra guard and an Altean Prince.”  
Hunk chuckled,” Aren't you the prince though? And doesn't half of the universe was you and Keith to be together and Lance you are going to be judge either way so just get the boy already.  
Lance gave a hopeful smile,” I think Keith knows he's just an idiot and hasn't noticed it… be a good wing man and get him to confess one way for another.”  
Hunk smiled and pushed Lance,” Man you really love him-”  
Lance attempted to punch Hunk,” Shut up!”  
Hunk pushed Lance causing the boy to lose balance but was caught. By who you may ask, Allura caught him- HAHA no it was Keith.  
Hunk raised an eyebrow,” Oh Keith what brings you here?”  
Keith pointed into the room setting Lance up slowly,” I think something is burning.”  
Hunk's eyes widened,” Oh my- Thank you Keith!”Hunk yelled as he ran to fix whatever mess happened.  
Lance took a deep breath and looked at Keith,” Stay with Hunk and give him company while I talk to Pidge.”  
Keith nodded and walked in he started to grab books, Lance messaged Hunk,” Okay buddy don't make anyfood yet and do your job.”  
Hunk saluted,” Call it done Loverboy Lance sir!”  
Lance chuckled as he went to Pidge and sat next to her and Pidge smiled,” Hello Lance I have a question.”  
Lance sat down next to Pidge and tilted his head,” What shall it be gremlin?”  
Pidge gave a side glare to Lance but brushed it off this time,” Should I use these off brand orchids or daisies?”  
Lance smiled,” Make it both and mix them together but get the white ones.”  
Pidge nodded,” Thanks Lance now did you need something?”  
Lance shrugged,” Nope just wanted to see my beloved Pidgeon.”  
Pidge smiled and chuckled,” Love you too Lance now I should get working on these.”  
Lance walked in on Allura and Shiro with a book in front of Coran,” Oh hello Lance!”  
Lance smiled at Shiro,” Hey Shiro!”  
Allura smiled and hugged Lance,” Hey Lance we need help on the colors.”  
Lance didn't even look and spoke,” purple and gold.”  
Coran went wide eyed,” Wow that was quick.”  
Lance smiled,” I just you know thought if you add black to pink it makes it a darker shade almost purple and gold will bring out the purple.”  
Coran looked at Allura and Shiro. Shiro turned and faced Lance with a smile,” We shall go with that good work Lance.”  
Lance nodded,” Glad to be a help he headed back to the kitchen and heard loud talking and walked in to find Hunk have Keith's face in his hand and Keith looks in mid scream and Hunk seemed to have a pissed look.  
Lance gave a what the fuck look at Hunk,”What happened in here!”  
Hunk lipped to Lance with eyes of pity,” Pinning.”  
Lance shrugged and walked over and stabbed Hunk in the stomach with his arms and hit Keith on the top of his head with his hand,” FOCUS.”  
The two nodded and Hunk went back to work as Keith had ripped pieces of paper for where he had good ideas Lance raised and eyebrow,” What's that?”  
Keith looked,” I saved them so I could get your opinion on what to pick so I don't mess up.”  
Lance chuckled and punched Keith's arm,” You always pick good dishes so I shouldn't have to decide yes or no.”  
Keith shrugged and showed Lance and Lance every time said yes. Hunk brought out dishes and all of them were a yes, the three has a high five and Lance stood up,” I'll bring these to Coran saying your part is done.”  
Hunk nodded and dismissed Keith and Lance, Lance walked a little quicker than usual and Keith seemed to pick up on it to Lance's surprise,” What's up with your speed walking?”  
Lance looked over,” I guess I'm so used to doing a lot sitting down is something I'm not used to do.”  
Keith smiled,” You'll get used to it but as of now.”  
Lance watched Keith speed down the hallway, Lance had a hint of challenge in his voice,” Don't run from me now.”  
Lance quickly caught up and the two were practically sprinting down the halls and their hair and clothing was disoriented as they got to Coran. Coran gave them a funny look but they slowly backed out of the room and fell into a fit of giggles. Lance took a breath and looked at Keith who was still laughing. Lance stood up and raced down the halls, he felt his cape somewhat fly as it cause the wing from Lance running. He felt his heart sink as a alarm went off which was a personal one. Keith wasn’t going to risk Lance getting hurt so he followed Lance somewhat scared of the speed Lance was traveling at. Lance almost gave Keith a nod as he headed to blue and threw himself in, he speed off to wherever the alarm was taking him. Lance looked at Keith who was trying to catch his breath.  
Lance opened a portal which took them across the solar system. Land took off his cape and up in a thin but strong shield and grabbed his bow and bayard Lance set blue in autopilot as he got near the ground but out of sight and jumped out.  
Before he did Keith asked,” What’s going on?”  
Lance looked back with a cold look,” Ambush, I has another set of amer you can use, jump off and find me, I sent you my location which is always on.”  
Lance turned around and jumped out landing and watched to see what was the case, all the towns people were under attack by a nearby planet that needed more space.  
Lance walked over,” Everyone drop your weapons!”  
The invaders looked like an anime rabbit in human form, which the people who were attacked were like humans just gray and were a lot weaker.  
The invaders all aimed their weapons at Lance and Lance straighted himself and messed with his crown,” If any of you try to harm me my guard will be down here within one tic and you all are gone, understood.”  
The commander spoke,” Don’t be stupid, we don’t care.”  
Lance grinned as the commanded them to shot, Lance jumped into the sky and pulled out his bayard and shot at 3 peoples weapons, they all got hit and the weapons were down. Keith was now down and hidden waiting for them to take a wrong move, Keith was more watching Lance being badass than waiting. Lance broke out his bayard into two smaller but still effective guns. He proceeded to shoot almost every guards weapon in the blink of an eye. THe commander was scared but didn’t back down. He sent a blast at Lance and Keith’s eyes had a hint of anger to them so Keith stepped in and ran over and threw his blade which got caught in the commanders shirt and caught them so off guard they didn’t have the type to react so the power of Keith’s throw caused his to be dragged along and it stuck to a tree and the commander couldn’t get lose. Lance pulled out his bow with a smile and shot an arrow right above the commanders head and got in the commander's face,” Try me and the next arrow will be going right through your brain.”  
The commander threw a blade into Lance’s chest and Lance stumbled back and then pulled out the blade and threw it to Keith who took it and threw it so hard it almost went through the commanders head like a bullet. The rabbit people started evacuating and as they were in the air Keith pulled out Lance’s gun and shot their ship destroying and killing everyone/everything inside it. Keith dropped it and rushed to Lance’s side and Lance was gritting his teeth.  
Lance looked at Keith,” You’re so badass…”  
Lance blacked out as Keith grabbed Lance and started running to blue but he turned to the townspeople,” You are safe now and we hope you will be at the queens wedding.”  
The people watched as Keith practically threw Lance in blue and looked for anything and grabbed an Emergency Kit and opened it up. He pulled out cleaner and clips and a bandage. He looked at the cut and smiled when he was it wasn’t deadly deep and cleaned it watching as a passed out Lance teared up and some tears fell. Keith sighed as he took off Lance’s broken armor and then took off his altean shirt which was pretty confusing. Keith blushed at Lance’s slim chest. Keith then as softly as possible used these clips to hold the skin together as he put a giant bandage on the cut, Keith took off the clips and wrapped up Lance as the blood was pushed off by the bandage and put back into Lance so he didn’t lose any blood. Keith sat in blue talking hopping blue understood and was listening.  
Keith sighed,” I really love Lance I really do it’s just… I don’t want him getting hurt, I don’t want my hot headed side to ruin what me and Lance have. I don’t want other people to judge or hurt him, I know I can prevent it. Lance would be looked down upon for being an Altean prince that fell in love with a galra guard.”  
Keith rubbed his face as he teared up,” I should have saved Lance from being stabbed, if anything let me have been the one to have been stabbed….”  
Lance shuffled,” Keith? Are you talking to me?”  
Keith looked at a Lance who’s was half awake. All the sudden Lance jerked up breathing quickly, almost gasping for air.  
Keith slid next to Lance,” Are you okay?”  
Lance touched where he was stabbed,” Set me down so I can travel to the castle and get on a new outfit.”  
Keith picked up Lance and sat him down Lance created a portal and flew through it to the castle. When they landed Keith picked up Lance and casually carried him through the halls bridal style. Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith’s neck weakly. Keith walked into Lance’s room and set him down Lance of course still needed help as he couldn’t move without having the bleeding starting all over again.  
Keith kept the same pants on for Lance but then grabbed one Lance pointed to and helped put it on Lanc  
Lance stood and held his chest for a moment and turned to Keith,” Thank you for saving me Keith.”  
Keith nodded,” Your welcome.”  
The ship was heading back to castle where Lance would start missions and be more of a King than Allura a queen. He took off his crown and rubbed his bruise where he was hit from days ago. Keith looked and Lance noticed Keith wanted to comfort him but Lance frowned when Keith turned around headed to the door,” Keith?”  
Keith turned around as Lance sucked up all his pride,” I love you! Keith….”  
Keith frowned and knew it sounded harsh but how he said it caused Lance to feel like Keith was never there. Lance was left alone is his now cold room after Keith spoke,” Sadly I don’t.”  
Lance felt the world crumble and after 3 minutes of standing there which for 3 minutes was a long time he stood up slightly numb everything he has been put through just hurt. Allura passed Lance and smiled,” Brother! Would you like to sing a song during our reception?”  
Lance nodded,” Give me the song-”  
Allura kinda shrugged,” We want you to sing a song with a negative emotion…”  
Lance paused and raised an eyebrow,” Why?”  
Allura smiled innocently,” To get emotion stirring.”  
Lance nodded and continued walking and headed to Pidge,” Hey Pidge do you have a spare Laptop I can use to browse music?”  
Pidge stood up quickly and grabbed a laptop sitting over along with a bunch of other tech stuff. Matt glanced((sorry I forgot I put him in this story and I’m too lazy to fix it.)) over at Lance as Lance rushed out of the room without a show of emotion he knew how many songs Allura wanted and he was going to give all of them.  
When they reached the castle Lance knew he was going to have Keith with him all the time. When they got off they entered the castle Allura and Lance next to each other Shiro behind Allura and Keith behind Lance, Pidge Hunk and Matt all chilling behind. Everyone was drooling over Lance and he dismissed them quickly as he walked with Allura. Lotor still hasn’t seen Keith for all those years so when Lotor saw Lance he took a moment to know that they were ‘close’. Lance smiled,” Hello Lotor.”  
Lotor held out a hand red,” G-greetings L-Lance-ce.”  
Allura smirked and looked between the two.  
Lance smiled as Lotor made sure to be right next to Lance which made Keith’s blood boil. Lotor was obviously flirting with Lance. Keith smiled when Lance shook his head,” Lotor, just no.”  
Lotor didn’t get the message but Lance could care less. Allura smiled,” So Lotor anything happen when we were gone?”  
Lotor directed his attention to the two and nodded,” Lance is needed at 2 planets which they are quick trips, Keith and Lance shall go together.”  
Allura smiled,” Come back soon Lance.”  
Lotor held out a hand again to Lance,” It was a pleasure seeing you Lance, leave me a message on your travel.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow,” I’ll be back soon…”  
Lotor’s eyes widened and bowed,” Yes your highness.”  
Lance rolled his eyes as soon as he turned around Keith death glared anyone who dared to speak to Lance.  
Lance got in blue with Keith and they took off,Lance didn’t glance in Keith’s direct as Keith felt bad for telling Lance a lie in a rude way. Lance pulled the laptop as he headed over and looked through the songs and clicked 3 and put 2on another list for him to listen to later.  
Keith looked over,” What’s that?”  
Lance looked over,” Songs for the reception.”  
Keith nodded as Lance sat it down to the side and hummed a melody to one of the songs. He landed as he checked the list of his to do and all it was was to get the planets to make a contract for their what Earth would call a ‘constitution’.  
Lance started typing quickly and prepared it for the meeting. They landed and Keith followed Lance as Lance walked with grace greeted by a man,” Lance! Long time no see!”  
Lance smiled and shook hands with the leader,” Glad to see you too, now you needed my assistance with making a contract?”  
The leader nodded,” Yes now follow me you and your guard.”  
Lance smiled and nodded heading to a meeting room and Keith watched as Lance and the others made a plan and they wrote the contact and both Lance and the King signed it shaking hands and off they were to another planet once done with that they headed back to the castle Lotor was there within seconds, Lance groaned inside and was lead to Allura and when they saw each other Lance was lead to his room and thrown. Lance and Allura escaped quickly and Lance told his song choices and she smiled as she listened to them. Lance was singing 3 songs in total and the wedding was tomorrow.  
Allura was nervous and Lance being a good brother did her hair and comforted her with how love sick she was. Lance as he talked to her about love had a bittersweet taste on his lips. Shiro and Allura weren’t allowed to sleep in the same room until after marriage so Lance and Allura decided to have a sleepover. Lance and Allura went through and Lance sang the songs, Allura loudly cheered at some points. They then danced like idiots and sang cringy Altean love songs. Allura and Lance snuck to the kitchen and got Altean alcohol and basically got wasted and randomly cried and got really deep and crazy. Lance finally confessed about Keith and everything and Allura cried with Lance as they loudly sobbed and Coran walked in and immediately walked out. Allura held Lance and got Lance to speak of everything he’s ever felt of Keith romantically. Allura couldn’t help but blush at certain things and she scoffed when I said I feel bad that I’ve ruined everything.  
“Lance remember that everything happens for a reason.” She had to take two breaks when speaking because she was a slow speaker when drunk. Lance and Allura fell asleep on the floor on top of eachother listening to the one song Lance was singing on repeat. Coran opened the door and smiled,” You two today’s the day!”  
Lance shot up too fast and winced as he had a horrible headache and Allura seemed to do the same as she was still on top of Lance. Lance stood up and smiled,” WOO!”  
Keith was behind Coran and raised an eyebrow and Allura finally got up,” Ready Lance?”  
Lance rose slowly speaking to Coran,” We’ll meet you at the dressing room, can you get something for me and Allura for our headaches.”  
Coran nods and Keith walks next to Allura who had a odd look which Lance cleared his throat for it snapping her out of it.  
The entered and Lance got her dress on and started to do her hair when Coran walked in handing them a drink and what looks like a pill they both took and thanks Coran. Keith was half awake watching the two siblings have fun, Keith knew he’d have to leave for Shiro and smiled when Allura told Keith he could go to Shiro. Keith and Shiro hung out like usual and Keith told Shiro his problems and Shiro would comfort Keith then Keith would comfort Shiro whenever Shiro was feeling nervous or upset. Lance got ready excited to watch the two cry or do whatever.  
Shiro was nervous and Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder giving him a pep talk right before the music started. It wasn’t a big wedding as most planets were watching from screens displayed by universal recorders. Shiro held his breath as a tune played and young aliens walked down the walkway. Everyone turned as they saw Lance walk Allura down. Allura looked incredible which everyone could thank Lance for and Lance himself gave himself a not a flashy outfit because it was Allura’s wedding. Shiro teared up and had to look away Keith couldn’t do anything as he looked at Lance and he couldn’t remove his eyes. Well he could when he spotted Lotor looking at Lance as well. Keith growled as Shiro looked at Keith,” Lotor?”  
Keith nodded,” Allura?”  
Shiro smiled and looked at Allura she looked so young ((also thanks to Lance and his makeup skills.  
Pidge gave Lance a nod of approvement as she loved the flower choice he gave her it worked well with Allura’s dress. Shiro looked at Allura and Allura looked at Shiro Lance and Keith wanted to crack under the who love in the air which was silently suffocating them. Lance slipped away unnoticed well everyone but Lotor and Keith, Keith couldn’t leave until Shiro kicked Keith as Lotor was going after Lance. Keith slipped away as well to hear talking.  
Lance sounded on edge,” No Lotor I do not love you.”  
Lotor scoffed,” I bet you are in love with that scumbag you call Keith.”  
Lance raised his tone speaking sharply,” Well I’m sure as hell this scumbag I’ll call Lotor can kiss my ass because the Keith you call scum would always have a higher chance of winning my heart!”  
Lotor smirked,” Well I don’t think he likes you-”  
“I KNOW THAT! I know he doesn’t like me and I RESPECT that, so I would appreciate it if you could too.”  
Lotor sighed,” Sorry, Lance I just really like you.”  
Lance smiled,” Thank you Lotor we can stay close just not in the way you want.”  
Lotor smiled back at Lance,” Thank you Lance, although why did you leave the wedding?”  
Lance sighed,” The whole love in the air was suffocating me.”  
Lotor patted Lance on the back,” It’s okay I bet it’s affecting everyone too.”  
Lance smiled,” You should go back you as King of the galra you should be at the wedding.”  
Lotor smiled,” Yes your highness.”  
Lotor rushed off back to the wedding, Keith smiled glad Lance still loves him and not Lotor. Keith returned to the wedding playing it off as bathroom. Allura nodded along with the others and Lance stood at the back door watching with a happy smile and teared up as he recorded this through his magic and would put this into the memory room. After the wedding ended people rolled in not a lot but a good amount. Lance gasped slightly scaring Keith as the King and Symphony came in. She spotted Lance,” LONCE!”  
Lance smiled and caught Symphony as she threw herself into him and she smiled as she spotted Keith but he was across the room. The king shook hands with Allura and congratulated her on the wedding then headed over to Lance,” Lance what happened with you and Keith.”  
Lance sighed frowning and shook his head when the King got the message he slightly gasped and wanted to change topics as Symphony played with Lance’s ear rings. The king smiled,” Sorry the queen couldn’t make it she’s sleeping and the babies are being babysat but their grandparents.”  
Lance waved his open hand,” Don't worry about it, so how are my god sons doing?”  
The king chuckled,” Good although I think they miss you.”  
Lance chuckled,” Follow me for a moment then you can be on your way to your wife.”  
The king followed as Lance handed Symphony to him Keith kept his distance but followed. Lance went to his room and pulled out 3 small toys 1 brown one blue and one pink.”  
He handed the pink one to Symphony and as she sniffed it she smiled,” LONCE!”  
The king smiled and took the other two,” Thank you so Lance this should help with the babies!”  
Lance smiled and nodded and kneeled on the ground as a sad Symphony approached,” Imma miss you Lonce.”  
Lance hugged her and kissed her forehead,” I’ll miss you too sweet pea.”  
The king smiled warmly knowing Symphony deeply loved Lance like a older brother.  
Symphony gave Lance on last squeeze before she clung to her teddy bear. The king smiled and waved after hugging Lance and whispering,” I’m sorry things didn’t work out with you and Keith.”  
Lance smiled sadly and looked at the King,” It's fine NOW GO TO YOUR WIFE!!!”  
He smiled and headed off Lance turned around and changed after he got a message from Allura he was to sing soon.  
Lance changed into another outfit.  
Lance walked down the halls and felt someone watching him ((Keith)) but saw no one and continued walking. Keith met with Shiro and Matt as Allura was with Coran Pidge and Hunk.  
Lance got onto the stage and nodded as the music started to play.  
“Sunlight comes creeping in  
Illuminates our skin  
We watch the day go by  
Stories of all we did  
It made me think of you  
It made me think of you,” Most people started to listen and the others danced. Lance’s voice was high and smooth and it went really well with the song.  
((Wings- Birdy))  
“Under a trillion stars  
We danced on top of cars  
Took pictures of the stage  
So far from where we are  
They made me think of you  
They made me think of you,” Lance snag with soul and Keith noticed and watched a little taken back. Lance was looking out to the crowd and was in the middle of crying and smiling at the love and people. He thought of Symphony and how much she was to him.  
“Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
(Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight*)  
For the rest of our lives,” nothing really changed except Lance was using his arms as he sang.

“I'm in a foreign state  
My thoughts they slip away  
My words are leaving me  
They caught an aeroplane  
Because I thought of you  
Just from the thought of you,” Lance’ voice returned to a light high tone that soothed everyone's nerves.  
“Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives  
If these wings could fly  
Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives.” Lance let the last note stir a little bit before he stood straight as everyone went crazy for Lance. Lance smiled and nodded looking at Allura and Shiro.  
“As get friend of Shiro and brother of Queen Allura, I would like to say a few words… Shiro I fought with you and you brought hope into my life and made be believe in myself, and you’ve brought so much joy to my sister, I don’t think I could thank you enough. And Allura… you are absolutely perfect you deserve everything nice and all the happiness possible. You two deserve each other. Love is a strange thing make you feel everything and then nothing, it consumes all of you and can just make anything and everything seem worthless compared to that thing you love. I hope the two of you give one another the best, I love you two.”  
Allura and Shiro along with most others in the room started to cry. Keith slightly smiled but focused when Lance nodded to Allura and Shiro cueing their slow song.  
Everyone made a circle around the two as Lance sang.  
((Can’t help falling in love- Haley Reinhart))  
“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?” Keith heard this song Lance must has been singing off of a cover but Keith knew it from Elvis Presley.  
“Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you.” Lance smiled as he watched the two dance with each other close in love everything and only focusing on each other and the music. Lance felt someone watching and saw Keith smiling to it liking the sound. Lance blushed and closed his eyes singing to forget Keith’s smile. He finished the song as Allura and Shiro wanted a somewhat upbeat song as more of the young adults were there wise but still a kid.  
Lance smiled as he and Allura practically memorised the song.  
((When he sees me- Sara Bareilles))  
“I stick with real things,  
Usually facts and figures.  
When information's in its place,  
I minimize the guessing game.  
Guess what?  
I don't like guessing games.  
Or when I feel things,  
Before I know the feelings.  
How am I supposed to operate,  
If I'm just tossed around by fate?  
Like on an unexpected date?” People were all standing up getting into the song as Lance’s voice almost forced them into dancing.

“The stranger who might talk too fast,  
Or ask me questions about myself,  
Before I've decided that,  
He can ask me questions about myself.  
He might sit too close.  
Or call the waiter by his first name,  
Or eat Oreos,  
But eat the cookie before the cream?  
But what scares me the most,  
what scares me the most,” Lance smiles as he sees people getting hyped and directs his gaze toward Keith who is just looking at Lance. Lance smiles as the attention is on him.

“Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?  
What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?  
What happens then?  
If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?  
What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?  
I couldn't live with that,” Lance smiled as he got some cheers from the crowd and Keith with a smile on his face as he basically was head over heels for Lance but sucked at hiding it. Lance was and idiot so he still didn’t notice but went back to singing.

“So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind.  
This way I get the best view.  
So, when he sees me, I want him to,” Lance sang sang along with Allura in the crowd.

“I'm not defensive.  
I'm simply being cautious.  
I can't risk reckless dating,  
Due to my miscalculating.  
While a certain suitor stands in line,  
I've seen in movies,  
Most made for television,  
You cannot be too careful,  
When it comes to sharing your life.  
I could end up a miserable wife,” Allura smiled and hopped up with Lance as was a backup singer. 

“He could be criminal, some sort of psychopath  
who escaped from an institution,  
somewhere where they don't have girls.  
He could have masterminded some way to find me.  
He could be colorblind.  
How untrustworthy is that.  
He could be less than kind.  
Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes.  
And make me laugh, come out of hiding.  
What do I do with that?  
Oh, God,” Allura and Lance did their dance routine together which Lance had to hold back laughs and the routine actually was good.

“What if when he sees me,  
I like him and he knows it?  
What if he opens up a door,  
And I can't close it?  
What happens then?  
If when he holds me,  
My heart is set in motion,  
I'm not prepared for that.  
I'm scared of breaking open.  
But still I can't help from hoping,  
To find someone to talk to,  
Who likes the way I am.  
Someone who when he sees me,  
Wants to again,” Allura and Lance high fived as Lance dipped Allura as when they were drunk. Lance knew he was going to have to heal himself and then he snapped out of it as he heard the whole room be filled with cheers and claps.  
The two pause and Allura whispers,” Did we just do our drunk dance routine?”  
Lance smiled as he slightly pushes Allura,” Yes and they loved it as expected!”  
Lance then hopped down and raced to find Pidge. Pidge smiled as he looked at Lance,” Nice singing!”  
Lance smiled,” Thanks, now I need your assistance.”  
Pidge raised an eyebrow,” Okay?”  
Lance whispers,” We are going to lock them in a room and since they won’t have spare clothes-”  
Pidge smirks with Lance they both have an evil face when Hunk walks by. He gives a look but goes to Shay where they are all cute and pure. Lance and Pidge race out of the room down the hall when they are held back by Keith,” What are you two doing?”  
Pidge and Lance gave a look to each other and sighed,” Inappropriate stuff…”  
Keith sighed,” Tell me your plan.”  
Lance’s eyes flashes with something and nodded,” So we are going to get them drunk and when they least expect it were going to lock them in a room and they can’t escape unless they want to pay back what they don’t want to pay. We are going to turn up the heat so that they don’t die but undress-”  
Keith smiled,” I’m in.”  
Pidge and Lance smiled and high fived,” YES!”  
The 3 did a triple high five and they raced back to the room where Shiro and Allura were talking normally and Keith and Lance offered the two a drink, of course the couple said yes and Keith and Lance gave them their secret weapon space alcohol! After a while the couple was tipsy and Allura was gonna go to be and so was Shiro so Keith and Lance led the couple different paths to the room. Allura and Shiro were so out of it they didn’t notice and they were shoved in and Pidge locked the doors.  
Allura banged on the door,” Lance! What are you doing?!?”  
Shiro sighed as he crashed on the bed.  
Lance smirked,” Also make sure Shiro doesn’t break the door it is worth more than you’d want to pay, also goodnight Allura this is payback for sleeping on me and crushing me with your butt.”  
That caused Pidge and Keith to snort as they held back their laughs, I’ll be back early morning with Keith.”  
Allura groaned and they knew their plan was going to go two ways either way it was fun and Keith Pidge and Lance all chilled out for a while. Lance changed into his old pajamas and so did Keith and Pidge.  
Pidge rolled onto her stomach,” Lance I got that one song stuck in my head.”  
Lance smirked and sang,”Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?  
What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?  
What happens then?  
If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?  
What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?  
I couldn't live with that.”  
Pidge smiled,” I love that song a lot you should record you singing it and I can listen to it whenever I want.”  
Lance chuckled and hugged Pidge,” Sure thing Pidge…”  
Pidge stood up,” I’m tired for the first time in forever so I’m gonna go.”  
Lance smiled and nodded as he and Keith both said goodnight to Pidge. Keith and Lance are left in a room alone.  
Keith signed,” Lance I’m sorry.”  
Lance looked over and raised an eyebrow,” Sorry?”  
Keith just nodded and Lance rose,” Lance?”  
Lanc turned around,” What is it you are sorry for?”  
Keith didn’t speak as Lance was slightly snapping under the topic as he’s only made Allura aware of his rejection.  
Lance raised his gaze to Keith,” What are you sorry for? Are you sorry for have little respect when you rejected me personally saying you don’t feel the same?!?”  
Keith stood up taking a step toward Lance,” I do feel the same!”  
Lance felt his cape soar when he yelled with his profanity,” BULLSHIT!”  
Keith felt his jaw drop never hearing Lance truly cuss, but narrowed his eyes and stayed silent.  
Lance took note of Keith holding back,” WHAT ARE YOU SO SCARED OF!”  
Keith snapped,” THIS! YOU BEING HURT!”  
Lance got closer,” So you think I don't know we’d fight?”  
Keith slightly cut Lance off as rose and looked at Lance,” NO! YOU BEING HURT BY OTHERS FOR LOVING ME!”  
Lance paused and slowly reached out to place his hand on the right side of Keith’s face and gently rubbed the side of Keith’s who was tearing up.  
“Keith over half the universe wants us to be together, we would be judged either way. Those rules for a galra guard and an Altean royalty doesn’t affect us that was 10,000 years ago.” Lance removed his hand and stood there, he had alcohol running through his veins. Keith looked at Lance slowly wondering what was going on inside his head when all that was inside his head was internal screams.  
Lance spoke quietly but firm,” Are you going to kiss me or-“  
Keith quickly had Lance pinned up against a wall, Lance slightly gasped but the two both were both red and tipsy. Keith tugged the tops of Lance’s cap pulling them both into their first kiss. It was new and exciting as Keith big rough hips aligned with Lance smooth soft and small lips. They looked at each other as the broke off but then trailed off into more and they got longer and more lusty.  
Keith placed a kiss on Lance’s neck as Lance moved his hands up Keith suit and froze the two having the realization of their makeout session. Instead of getting awkward they laughed, Keith just looked at Lance,” I've been waiting years to do that.”  
Lance had eyes that seemed to tell Keith everything, Keith picked up Lance and carried him slowly to take him to sleep he knew well enough they weren't going to do anything but they still could have fun. Lance smiled as Keith set him down, Lance laid on the bed chest heaving and faced Keith,” You’re amazing.”  
Keith chuckled as he sat down next to Lance,” Why?”  
Lance looked over,” How strong your arm is, when you threw that blade right through the commanders head.”  
Keith chuckled,” Well that means your badass.”  
Lance moved giving himself a new position that wasn’t intentionally dirty,” And how is that?”  
Keith didn’t look over at Lance as he smiled to himself,” Just the way you handle yourself.”  
Lance chuckled,” Yeah going from planet to planet was technically training.”  
Keith nodded,” Yeah I’m glad me and you can go on crazy adventures now.”  
Lance smiled,” Yeah and then other times I’ll be doing boring meetings.”  
Keith chuckled,” You are something Lance.”  
Lance just smiled and nodded to himself,” Yeah it was boring at times and very lonely even though you are bonding and meeting all these cool people.”  
Keith took a moment to think about it,” Yeah it must have been lonely…”  
Keith finally turned to find Lance on his back looking at the ceiling being a confused drunk,” I was not cut out for this.”  
Keith laid down to comfort Lance,” Lance you are just the one for this you are amazingly talented and deserve everything.”  
Lance looked over as a couple tears feel,” really,” Lances voice was quiet and hesitant.  
Keith nodded and looked at Lance,” What do you want me to kiss it better?”  
Lance smiled and sniffed,” Please?”  
Keith leaned down on top of Lance and lightly pecked his lips, Lance looked up with a smile,” I love you Keith.”  
Keith smiled and kissed Lance once more for himself and smiled,” I love you too Lance.”

-next day-  
Lance opened the door while the two were asleep not wanting to know what happened and hoped they were so drunk they don’t even remember what happened except Keith and Lance offering them drinks. Lance sneaked back to Keith and held a thumbs up. Lance walked the halls getting a friendly greeting from Lotor and Keith nodded at Lotor having respect but not necessarily liking Lotor knowing what Lotor called him. Lance was once again being drooled over and turned to face Keith,” We have a boring meeting and hopefully Allura doesn’t scream at me.”  
Keith chuckled,” No don’t worry she won’t, I’ll make sure of it.”  
Lance smiled as he opened the doors and Allura smiled and waved Lance sighed with relief and sat down next to her Shiro was doing god knows what. The meeting was quick as a guard had a plan to fix business with the goo company. It was a useless meeting but a meeting nonetheless.

-years later-  
Lance and Keith were still together and are pretty happy when they came out to the universe and everyone was calm and had no issue with it, in fact most planets saw it coming. Hunk and Shay still refuse to get engaged and Pidge made a romance robot which of course is gender neutral. Matt found a girl back on earth as he took trips there frequently. Shiro and Allura are very happy and are still in love although Allura came out to Lance and admitted she’d be off duty after she had her kid and had to take care of it during the days till it is old enough. After all she was older along with Shiro and Lance still didn’t look a day over 20, neither did Keith. Everyone is waiting for the two to get married or something as they just got back from a week long mission across the universe. They have had some close calls and the universe let the two have time for each other. Keith has lost one of his legs, and Lance lost one of his arms and since Lance had healing magic the two normally were good. Since their mission was close but not too close they just needed comfort, so the two laid in bed as Lance had his top off exposing his scars, as he had many more than Keith did Keith focused on the first big one Lance got and Lance lightly jumped as could hardly feel Keith’s hand caress the wound. Keith and Lance hid under the covers, cuddling and giving soft kisses to one another. They were the most well known couple in the universe aside from Allura and Shiro. Lance and Keith knew they were not going to have kids as it wasn’t possible. Lance was technically a father to many as he took care and made kids laugh when calming them down after a war or issue that went down on the planet but Lance had a love for a girl he has seen grow up, Symphony. Lance loved that girl as if she were his own. The king treats Lance as if Lance were his own so they all were just close. Lance visited whenever the King or queen was in need and Lance raged when they made him aware that they were being threatened by another planet. Keith being Keith the gay boi found Lance hot when he was mad but Keith was slightly terrified as he was Lances fury. So Keith told Lance to comfort the kingdom while Keith talked to the others threatening the kingdom. After it was resolved Lance stayed for a good bit. The king appreciated it but was sad to see Lance leave as he was told to go and complete another assignment. After that Keith and Lance got time to each other as the two overall needed a day break. It was only at night when Lance spoke,” Allura is pregnant.”  
Keith slightly turned and looked at Lance not letting Lance go but giving him room to normally talk to the Altean prince,” Really?”  
Lance nodded as he took of his crown and set it down before nuzzling his head into Keith’s bear chest. Keith smiled and held Lance protectively as the two were now the same height.  
Keith laughed,” Did you say that meaning we should get married?”  
Lance squaked,” No! YES! Idk…”  
Keith chuckled,” We can get married whenever you want.”  
Lance smiled,” Soon just not now.”  
Keith yawned as he got warm under the covers again,” Sound like a plan.”  
The two fell asleep quickly as their dreams were almost linked which were light and they still got a good rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't suck that bad


End file.
